Papa don't preach
by Christina1988
Summary: Kirsten erklärt ihrem Vater, dass sie Jimmy nicht heiraten wird, aber dafür den Mann ihres Lebens gefunden hat Sandy. OneShot.


_**Papa don't preach**_

Kirsten trat an die alte Holztür. Nur noch dieses alte Stück Holz trennte sie von dem Büro ihres Vaters. Sie klopfte vorsichtig und hoffe dabei inständig, ihren Vater nicht bei einer wichtigen Arbeit zu stören.

Ein strenges Herein war von der anderen Seite der Tür zu vernehmen und Kirsten trat vorsichtig ein.

„Dad, ich muss mit dir reden!"

Da stand sie nun vor ihrem Vater und plötzlich kam sie sich wieder vor wie 12, als würde sie ihren Vater um mehr Taschengeld anbetteln. Doch sie war nun 20 und es ging um mehr, als nur um Taschengeld. Es ging um ihr zukünftiges Leben.

„Was ist denn, Kiki?"

Kirsten holte tief Luft. Sie musste es ihm jetzt sagen. Jetzt oder nie, denn in wenigen Tagen würde es zu spät sein.

„Es geht um meine Hochzeit mit Jimmy am Samstag!", sagte sie leise und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Dad. Es war zu offensichtlich, dass ihre Knie zitterten.

„Ich kann verstehen, dass du aufgeregt bist, Kiki. Das war ich auch vor meiner Hochzeit mit deiner Mutter. Aber ich verspreche dir, es wird der schönste Tag in deinem Leben!", Caleb machte eine Pause, „Samstag werden sich die Familie Nichols und die Familie Cooper vereeinen und somit das stärkste und wichtigste Mitglied der Gesellschaft Newports werden."

„Genau darum geht es!", Kirsten merkte, wie ihre Stimme zitterte. Nie hatte sie solche Angst vor ihrem Vater wie jetzt.

„Ich weiß, Jimmy ist ein toller Mann und..."

„Es ist vollkommen normal, dass du Zweifel hat. Ich meine, wer hat die nicht? Eine Ehe ist eine sehr ernste Verbindung und man sollte sein bestes geben, damit sie ein Leben lang hält.", erklärte Caleb.

„Ich werde Jimmy nicht heiraten!", sagte sie laut. Kirsten hatte gewollt, dass dieser satz so bestimmt wie möglich klang. Doch ihre zitternde Stimme erlaubte nur Unsicherheit. Aber im gleichen Moment viel ihr eine riesige Last vom Herzen. Sie hatte es endlich über sich gebracht, ihrem Vater die Wahrheit zu erzählen. Das schlimmste, was er ihr nun noch antun könnte, wäre sie umzubringen.

Caleb zeigte keinerlei Reaktion. Er sah seine älteste Tochter schweigend an.

„Sehr witzig, Kiki! Komm, jetzt schnapp dir deine beste Freundin und geh shoppen. Glaub mir, das beruhigt deine Nerven wieder!"

„Ich brauche mich nicht zu beruhigen. Ich bin vollkommen klar. Ich kann Jimmy nicht heiraten, ich liebe ihn nicht!", langsam gewann Kirstens Stimme an Stärke zurück.

Caleb griff zum Telefonhörer, doch Kirsten unterbrach ihn in seinem Vorhaben.

„Dad, was hast du vor?"

„Ich mache für morgen einen Termin mit Dr. Hempton aus. Er ist ein hervorragender Psychologe und er wird mit dir über deine Ängste sprechen!"

„Nimmst du mich eigentlich überhaupt ernst?", Kirsten stand auf und stützte sich auf den Schreibtisch ihres Vaters. Genau das hatte sie gebraucht, nun war sie wirklich für eine Diskussion mit ihrem Vater bereit.

„Ich liebe Jimmy nicht und ich werde ihn schon gar nicht heiraten!"

„Aber Kiki, Schatz, es ist alles schon geplant. Dein Kleid hängt seit einer Woche in deinem Zimmer. Die Hochzeitsreise ist gebucht und das Haus, in das ihr nach eurer Hochzeit ziehen werdet ist auch schon fertig!"

„Ich habe das Kleid anprobiert...Es ist zu eng!", sagte sie trotzig.

„Jetzt werd bitte nicht kindisch!", bat Caleb sie.

„Allerdings ist das mit dem Haus eine großartige Idee. Mein Freund und ich werden dort einziehen!"

„Dein...dein Freund?", fragte er entsetzt.

„Genau!", Kirsten verschränkte ihr Arme, sie glaubte, das würde sie weniger angreifbar machen.

„Du gibst Jimmy für irgendeinen x-beliebigen Typen auf! Kirsten, ich hätte dich für wesentlich vernünftiger gehalten.

„Sandy ist ein x-beliebiger Typ. Er studiert Jura!", rief sie wütend.

„Na wenigstens weiß er, wie man Geld verdienen kann!", brummte Caleb.

„Wohl kaum, er möchte Pflichtverteidiger werden!"

Caleb wollte etwas erwidern, doch sein satz wurde durch das Hupen eines Autos unterbrochen. Er sah aus dem Fenster und erkannte ein altes, aber einigermaßen gut erhaltenes Auto. Kirsten lächelte.

„Das ist Sandy, ich muss los!", rief Kirsten und ging zur Tür, „Übrigens, Sandy kommt aus der Bronx!"

Caleb betrachtete durch das Fenster, wie dieser dunkelhaarige Typ Kirsten die Autotür aufhielt und mit ihr davonfuhr. Das geht schief, dachte er.


End file.
